


The Gardener and the Creature of the Woods

by mitzi_uwu_trash



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Puyo Pop Fever, fable, it makes more sense in context but go off, moonsunflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzi_uwu_trash/pseuds/mitzi_uwu_trash
Summary: This is a fable passed down from the first residents of the Primp area about a monster in Nahe Forest with uncontrollable magic that harmed those who entered the forest. The peoples of a time long past saw this story as an explanation for the existence of the moonsunflower. (Not a retelling of any obscure canon, just a fun little story)





	The Gardener and the Creature of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This fable is a part of Raffina’s Rage (chapter 7). That section is not currently out, but I wanted to post the legend separately because I understand not everyone wants to sit through six chapters of somewhat violent content to get to an innocent story related to the Puyo universe. It will be more cool in context, but it’s neat I guess out of context.

There was once a lone creature who dwelled in a cursed forest. She had unimaginable power but could not control it. No one dared to enter the forest except the bold and foolish because of the creature’s grand power. Those who entered were never heard from again. The creature became lonely. She wanted to meet those who entered the forest, but her power always surged out of her control. The final breaths of those adventurers were caused by the anxiety and fear of the unknown igniting the creature’s power. She despised her isolation but feared what would happen if anyone grew close to her.

One day, a young gardener entered the forest to find the seeds of wildflowers in the woods. He had heard the danger of the creature, but he accepted his inevitable fate of death. While the gardener strolled through the woods, his eyes met the glowing yellow eyes of the creature that caused the absence of many visitors of the woods. The creature hid her face behind sharp claws. The gardener pulled the claws back and smiled while staring into the creature’s eyes. The creature avoided eye contact and shivered.The gardener hugged the creature, stroking her cold, spiky back. The gardener reassured the creature of her validity. He reassured the creature of her value. He reassured the creature of her individuality. The creature cooed quietly and cried in the gardener’s arms. The “monster” all who entered the forest feared had been a calm, quiet, and peaceful creature. The whole forest felt serene and welcoming while the creature cooed softly in a loving embrace.

Suddenly, the creature’s power erratically surged through her body in the gardener’s embrace. In order to save her new friend, the creature directed all of the frenzied magical power towards herself. She groaned and wailed at her body slowly dissolving under the pressure of the magic. The creature patted the head of the gardener and nuzzled her canine nose against the gardener’s soft hair. She closed her eyes and vanished. The magic composing her body scattered throughout the forest. The gardener picked the flower that had been beneath the talons of the creature last, and he carried it home to be planted. Some say the gardener brought home the first moonsunflower, and that is why the moonsunflower is seen as a sign of timeless and eternal love.


End file.
